piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
William Turner Jr./Gallery
A gallery of images of William Turner, also known as Will Turner. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Will Turner young.jpg|Will introducing himself to Elizabeth Swann. Image:CotBPWilltalkstoGovSwannaboutNorringtonSword.png| Image:Will Blacksmith Shop COTBP.PNG|Will in the John Brown's smithy. Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_2.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 3.png|Will Turner duelling with Jack Sparrow. Image:First duel Will and Jack 5.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 6.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 8.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 10.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 14.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 17.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 18.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 19.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 26.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 31.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 33.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 36.png|"I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Image:William and Jack Sparrow2.png| Image:William and Jack Sparrow.png| Image:Will et jack à bord de l'intrépide.jpg| Image:Jack_and_Will_commandering_the_DUANTLESS.png|"Aye! Avast!" Image:Jack and Will.png|Will and Jack Sparrow onboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS ''Dauntless]]. Image:Jack and Will.jpg| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow and Will on the HMS Interceptor.jpg|"My father was not a pirate!" Image:Jack Will Tortuga.jpg|Will and Jack in Tortuga Image:William, Jack Sparrow and Gibbs.png|"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Image:Intercep crew.JPG|Will while Jack inspects his new crew Image:GibbsWillP1.jpg|Will Turner and Joshamee Gibbs talking about Jack Sparrow. Image:Sea Turtles.jpg| Image:Jack Sparrow and William Turner.png| Image:My blood.PNG| Image:WillGunP1.jpg| Image:William Turner -5.JPG|Will facing Hector Barbossa's crew. Image:William Turner -6.JPG|"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins." Image:William Turner -7.JPG| Image:Jack_Barbossa_Isla_De_Muerta_COTBP.jpg|Will watching Jack and Barbossa negotiate in Isla de Muerta. Image:CotBPWillEscapesIsladuel.jpg|Will breaks free Image:Will_Muertaduel1.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 8.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 18.png|Will fighting Barbossa's cursed crew. Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_22.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 24.png|Will and Elizabeth fighting Barbossa's men. Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 32.png|Will lifting the curse. Image:Jack Will Fort Charles COTBP.PNG|Will Turner helping Jack Sparrow fight the British Royal Navy at Fort Charles. Image:Elizabeth never have worked.jpg|Will and Elizabeth Swann during Jack Sparrow's escape from Fort Charles. Image:Photo 1 6459e62af0a9fb1157067bb0b5687f0c.jpg|Will and Elizabeth kissing. Promotional images Image:ImagesCADXGQCB-orland bloom-will.jpg|Will Turner poster. Image:Poster Will.jpg Image:User1791 1160525043a.jpg| Image:A Pirate's Life.jpg|Will and Elizabeth Swann from A Pirate's Life Image:1708676-1-.jpg| Image:Will medallion 2.jpg|Will with his medallion. Image:Turner7-1-.jpg| Image:Obpic2-1-.jpg| Image:3640035719_f1bd243230_o.jpg|Will with Jack Image:Potc7-1-.jpg| Image:Will Sword UNO.jpg| Image:POTC-COTBP.jpg| Image:Will Elizabeth COTBP.jpeg| Image:Jack Will duel.jpg| Image:WillNorrington2-1-.jpg| Image:Potc-1-.jpg| Image:Potc26-1-.jpg| Image:Potc16-1-.jpg| Image:Jack Telescope.jpg| Image:Will Turner.jpg|William Turner. Image:Potc27-1-.jpg| Image:Turner6-1-.jpg| Image:Will promo.jpg| Image:Potc13-1-.jpg| Image:Potc12-1-.jpg| Image:Will Promo P1.jpg| Image:Pirate1022s.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean.jpg|Will and Jack On-set images Image:01.jpg|Will (Orlando Bloom) and Jack (Johnny Depp) with Jerry Bruckheimer ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Will Turner arrested on his wedding day.jpg|Will Turner arrested by the East India Trading Company. Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest1.jpg|Will with Elizabeth Swann. Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest2.jpg| Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest3.jpg|Will and Elizabeth arrested. Image:Will_and_Elizabeth_arrested.png| Image:Captain with William.jpg| Image:BeckettWill.jpg|Will Turner negotiating with Cutler Beckett. Image:William Turner -2.JPG|Will on Isla de Pelegostos. Image:Gibbs Bonecage.jpg|Will with Gibbs in bonecages made by the Pelegostos. Image:DMCWillandCottonlookatfallencomrades.png|Will with Cotton at Isla de Pelegostos. Image:DMCIwontleavewithoutJack.jpg|"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." Image:DMCWillTimetogo.png|"...Time to go." Image:WheresMyProfit4.jpg| Image:Gibbs Tale.jpg|Gibbs telling Will about the Kraken. Image:DMCTherebenoknowing.jpg|Will meets Tia Dalma Image:Will and Sparrow at Tia Dalma's.jpg|Will and Jack in Tia Dalma's shack. Image:William Turner.JPG|Will onboard the scuttled ship. Image:Will&Bill.jpg|Will with his father, Boostrap Bill Turner. Image:DMCWillandBootstraptalkaboutLiarsDice.png| Image:Will Turner and Davy Jones Liars Dice.PNG| Image:Will steals the key.png|Will stealing the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Image:StealingKey.jpg| Image:Kraken attacks 14.png|Will surviving the Kraken attack. Image: Image:Photo 1 ac55e5b12947799a9fb1735d896e4a3e.jpg|Will kissing Elizabeth on Isla Cruces. Image:William Turner -3.JPG|Will preparing to stab the heart of Davy Jones. Image:Isla Cruces duel 1.png|Will confronting Jack Sparrow and James Norrington. Image:Isla Cruces duel 11.png|Will Turner during the duel for the key. Image:Isla Cruces duel 12.png| Image:Longboat rescuecrew.jpg|Will watching the Kraken destroy the ''Black Pearl. Image:Crew waiting for a new captain.png|Will and the rest of the crew in Tia Dalma's shack. Promotional images Image:Images-will turner-POTC-dead man's chest-movie two-poster.jpg|Will Turner poster. Image:2349340-1-.jpg| Image:WillPearl.JPG|Will aboard the Black Pearl. Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 01.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 02.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 03.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 05.jpg| Image:Beckettconfrontswill.jpg| Image:Will Turner 3.jpg|Will in Beckett's office Image:Will in swamp.jpg| Image:Will and Tia Dalma.jpg|Will and Tia Dalma Image:In Tia Dalma,s shack.jpg| Image:Will Turner 9.jpg| Image:Will Turner inside the fortune teller,s shack.jpg| Image:Bill and Will.jpg|Will with his father, Boostrap Bill Turner. Image:Will, Elizabeth and Jack.jpg| Image:Fightforthekey-1-.jpg|Will fighting Jack and Norrington. Image:Will Turner 12.jpg| Image:Willturner7.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:Will captured.png|Will Turner held captive by Sao Feng's men. Image:Sao Feng's Chart 09.jpg|Will Turner and Tai Huang study Sao Feng's charts. Image:Sao Feng's Chart 10.jpg|Will consorting with Captain Barbossa about the charts. Image:Will and Tai Huang Charts AWE.jpg|Will looking at the charts Image:Riddles1.jpg| Image:Riddles3.jpg Image:Crew in the Locker.png| Image:Barbossamap.jpg| Image:P3Standoff.jpg| Image:WillGunP3.jpg|"Fight or not, you're not running Jack." Image:AWECrewlookingatcharts.jpg| Image:AWEButforthatIneedtheBrethren.jpg| Image:Rescue Blacksand skirmish.jpg| Image:AWEJackandcrewpunishingWill.jpg| Image:Jack Will P3.jpg|Will talking with Jack Sparrow Image:Jones Beckett Turner.jpg|Will with Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones in the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS ''Endeavour]] Image:Parley AWE.jpg|Will Turner, Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow Image:AWEWillElizabethBarbossaduringWhatShallWeDieFor.jpg| Image:AWEWillyellsfire1.jpg|"Fire!" Image:Will Liz Wed.png|Will and Elizabeth during their wedding. Image:Will Turner Dead.PNG|Will Turner killed by Davy Jones. Image:Jack Will Elizabeth Maelstrom AWE.jpg|Will Turner stab the heart of Davy Jones with Jack Sparrow's help Image:WillDutchman.jpg|The resurrected Will Turner assuming command of the Flying Dutchman. Image:Will as captain of the Dutchman.png| Image:Will as Captain.png| Image:AWEWillyellsfire2.jpg|"Fire!" Image:AWEWillstaresawayfromtheDutchmantoElizabeth.png| Image:AWECaptainWillTurnerProfile.jpg| Image:AWEWillTurnerOneDayProfile.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth during their meeting.png|Will and Elizabeth during their one day together. Image:Will Turner PostCredits.PNG|Will returning from his ten year duty aboard the Dutchman. Promotional images Image:Will pistolposter.jpg|Will Turner teaser poster Image:William Turner -4.JPG|Will Turner teaser poster Image:RedWillPoster.jpg| Image:Will_Promo.jpg|Will Turner Promotional image Image:Will Promo 2.jpg| Image:Will Promo cropped.jpg| Image:Willropeandpistolpromo.jpg| Image:WillParlay.jpg|Will during parley. Image:Sao Feng's Bath House.jpg|Elizabeth Swann, Barbossa, Lian, Sao Feng, Park, and Will Turner in Sao Feng's bath house. Image:WillSinapore.jpg| Image:JackLocker.jpg|Will with Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:UpisDownPromo.jpg| Image:Upisdownpromo2.jpg| Image:JackconfrontingWillpromo.jpg| Image:Parleypromo2.jpg| Image:LizSpeechPromo.jpg| Image:WillLizMarrige.jpg|Will and Elizabeth Swann during their marriage ceremony. Image:Will vs Bill.jpg|Will fighting the mad Bootstrap Bill Turner. Image:PotcExh 10c.jpg| Image:PotcExh 03c.jpg|Will and Elizabeth during their one day together. Disney Adventures Image:CaptainMcGlue.jpg|Will dueling Captain McGlue. (The Accidental Pirate!) Image:BuccaneersHeart.jpg|Will wearing the Buccaneer's Heart. (The Buccaneer's Heart!) Miscellanea Image:LEGO Will Turner.png|Will Turner as a LEGO figure Image:DSC 8456.jpg Image:Elizabeth Will KHII.jpg|William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:KHII WT.jpg|Will Turner KHII Promotional image Image:Will card.jpg|Will on a poker playing card Category:Galleries